Heartbeats
by asdfghjklb
Summary: Elena is on Facebook one night and accidentally falls into a trap of admitting her feelings to Damon through what she thought was spam. How does Damon use the information against her and to prove that she wants him just as much as he wants her.
1. Tournament of hearts

_**Since then it's been a book you read in reverse  
you understand less as the pages turn  
I don't look back much as a rule  
and all this way before murder was cruel  
but your memory is here and I'd like it to stay  
warm light on a winters day  
-Pink Bullets by The Shins**_

Elena POV

I was scrolling through my news feed on facebook one night, looking for something interesting. Today was a long day, but which day isn't when you live in Mystic Falls? I knew it was a huge accomplishment to still be alive and getting in to bed at night. Yeah, that's my life. When I'm not getting attacked by supernatural creatures, I try to be as normal as possible. And facebook stalking made me feel normal again, being able to catch up on all the things I've been missing when I'm trying to stay alive.

I came across the status of no other but Damon. No vampire should ever have a facebook, especially Damon. It's not like Damon was ever actually on facebook, but having a murderous vampire knowing your basic details, where you are, and what you are doing, wasn't the smartest move of the thousands of girls he was friends with on here.

Out of curiosity I clicked on his profile and did my best not to look at his picture, even though it was in the corner of my eye the whole time. The more you stared at Damon, the more you had to admit how good looking he was. That feeling didn't really make me feel stable. I clicked on his info, wondering what he would put as his age, knowing Damon it would say he was twelve or something. I found myself laughing at the little details he puts on his profile. It said his favorite book was twilight and I shook my head, knowing how much of a spoof that was. I should of known he wouldn't actually take any of this seriously. I mean, it would be weird if someone like him actually did put time and effort into this. I went back to his wall and was about to click out of his profile when something caught my eye.

He posted a status with a link to something and of course, me being me, had to see what it was. I unconsciously clicked on the link and a new web browser popped up. I started reading and realized it was one of those spam websites, that you put the name of your "crush" and your name to see if you are soul mates. I suddenly started bursting out into laughter. Why would Damon spam everyone? His whole facebook was a joke, so maybe there was something else to this. I glanced around my room, to make sure I was alone. I don't know why but it was so strange, so I had to do it. I clicked on the huge button that said 'Discover the truth'.

I read over all the stuff and automatically went to type in Stefan's name in the crush category. I then stopped and looked over it, it didn't look right This didn't make me look good. It made it seem I was second guessing Stefan. No, no, no, no. What am I doing? I went to click out of the website but stopped with my mouse right above the X box. I just wanted to see what would happened. I then gave up and rolled my eyes going back to the crush section and deleted Stefan's name. Maybe I should do Damon? Just for fun, of course. Nothing else. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I just typed in Damon's name and then clicked next.

The next section was a couple simple questions about the "crush". I was now cringing at that word. I got to the last part of the one section and saw I had to type out an answer. They wanted to know why I would like him. Seriously? Shouldn't spam be easier? Instead of doing the rational thing and screwing it, I went to type anyway.

_**The reason why I am... fond... of Damon is because...**_

I didn't know what to write. What if someone saw this? What if someone hacked my computer and saw everything I was saying? Okay, that was a little extreme. Was I that scared to just write some mumbo jumbo. It's not like I'd actually mean any of it. Come on Elena, you are going to be a writer. You can do this.

_**The reason why I am fond of Damon is because he is the most passionate person I know. The way his beautiful blue eyes just reflect all the knowledge and pain behind his mask just hypnotizes me sometimes. He's special and he may act like he knows it, but truth be told no matter how many times someone calls him an asshole or a dick, he's the hardest on himself. He knows exactly who he is, and who he wants to be and somehow that inspires me. I look at Damon and see so many possibilities. I believe he is capable of really anything. And the way he brightens my day and ruins it at the same time always amazes me. I heavily dislike this guy. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't also love him as a person.**_

The words just flew out of me and I realized I was typing so fast and had to fix spelling mistakes. Was I really that good of a BS-er? I read over it and felt something in the pit of my stomach forming. Why didn't it feel like I was lying? Things were just too close and I kept contemplating deleting it all. I then quickly signed my name, first and last, then hit the send button quickly so I didn't back out again.

And then that is when the horrendous sick feeling in your stomach that gets stuck in your throat appeared. I should of known something was fishy about this! Oh shit! I hit the back button repeatedly and tried to undo everything I just did.

"No! This can not be happening!"

After I hit the send button a little box popped up on my scream informing me that all I just said went to Damon's email. Could my life get any worse? How was I going to talk my way out of this? I quickly grabbed my keys on my side table and bolted out of my room. Maybe if I got to Damon before he saw it I could delete the email or something.

I was out the door and to my car in no time as I rushed down the familiar street. Hopefully Damon was at the boarding house because that was where I was heading. Or maybe I should hope he was at a bar, paying attention to some girl and not the email alerts he gets on his phone.

In what felt like an eternity I finally pulled up to the boarding house. I barely got to turn my car off as I jumped from the car and ran to the door. I rang that stupid flimsy bell a couple times, anxiously waiting for someone to come to the door. When it finally creaked open to Stefan, I busted inside.

"Where is Damon?" I said while circling the room and searching for the other brother.

"He's on the couch. He just passed out." Stefan pointed over towards the fire place, which the couch was facing towards. I quickly rushed over to the couch then froze when I saw a peacefully sleeping Damon. I felt myself staring at him and quickly shook it off. I scanned around his body, searching for a cell phone and then smiled when I saw it nudged between his side and the couch. I carefully slid it out from under him and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, rapidly searching his phone. I found his email alerts and clicked on it. Of course the name of the website I thought was spam was there and my breath got caught in my throat. I hurriedly hit the delete button and turned back to Damon.

Damon's eyes were wide open and he had a smug smirk on his face as he laid out in front of me on the couch.

"Ummm. I had to borrow your phone. Mine died." I lied and dropped his phone on his chest. When a deep laugh escaped from his lips I felt my heart stiffen. What if...?

"I already saw it." He said with another slight chuckle and his smirk just widened. I felt myself turn red and I knew I was never going to live this down.

_**AN: Thanks for reading. I'm planning on writing a couple more chapters, making it into a mini story. Usually when I write stories I like to have around 50,000 words but this one will be a LOT shorter. **_

_**This isn't like any of my other stories, I just wrote it for fun. Nothing too serious. I didn't put like any effort into this and I still have other stories that I take a lot more seriously and I am using this one purely for inspiration. Just thought I'd share it with you.  
**_

_**Review.**_


	2. Caught in a trap you cannot escape

_**It's my heart you're stealing**_  
_**It's my heart you take**_  
_**It's my heart you're dealing with**_  
_**And it's my heart you'll break**_

_**It's my heart you're taking**_  
_**It's breaking bit by bit**_  
_**But you don't know about it**_  
_**My Heart - The Perishers**_

Elena Pov  
"So, you really think my eyes are beautiful?" Damon's voice suddenly came from behind me and I jumped. Stefan invited me over for breakfast and I should of known this was a bad idea. I literately bolted from the house last night.

"Go away Damon." I said while shoving a piece of toast in my mouth. Stefan left me here all to myself because Caroline needed help. I should of just left instead of telling him I'd wait till he got back.

"And, what was it? You are fond of me." He said in a gloating tone and slid on the stool next to me. I felt his eyes on me and I did my best to not even glance in his direction. "Do you know the definition of fond, Elena?"

"I'm ignoring you." I said while taking another bite out of my toast.

"Having a liking or affection for." I finally glanced at him, throwing a glare his way. "Synonyms are infatuated, cherishing, and-" He didn't get to finish as I shoved the piece of toast I was eating into his mouth. It was a desperate action but I did what I needed to do. I watched as he frowned and got the rest of the piece of toast out of his mouth. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I was doing my best to sound innocent. Maybe I could play off that someone used my name or it was a mistake. Probably would of worked more if I wasn't caught red-handed deleting his messages.

"I'll refresh your memory." I watched as he suddenly held out a piece of paper and unfolded it. My eyes grew wide, praying it wasn't evidence. "The reason why I am fond of Damon is because he is the most passionate pers-" I immediately ripped the piece of paper out of his hands.

"How'd you get this! I deleted it!" I was only vaguely aware that I completely just admitted to writing and deleting it. I looked over the paper and saw it was an exact copy of the website I was on with all of my information and all of the stuff I said about Damon. "I'm not giving this back." I said while frowning and folding it back up and trying to put it in my pocket but Damon's hand suddenly shot out, trying to get it back.

"No, I need that!" He stepped forward getting in my space and started fumbling with my front pocket, trying to get it as I slapped at his hand and tried to push it away and shove the piece of paper further in my pocket, all at once.

"No, you don't." I said in between grunts from using all my effort to pry his determined fingers away.

"Then how am I going to show Stefan?" I then froze and so did he.

"You are not going to tell Stefan!": I glared and tried to put my most serious voice on. If he told Stefan, I wouldn't be able to explain. It would look so bad and Stefan is already insecure about Damon and I's relationship.

"Why not? Don't you think he'd want to know about your double life of secretly wanting me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me while still trying to get the paper.

"I don't want you."

"Yeah, I would of believed that if you didn't just basically tell me otherwise."

"There was nothing on there that changed anything. The only reason why I didn't put Stefan's name on that stupid thing was because it looked like I was second guessing Stefan." I finally got out of Damon's grasp and backed away.

"So what does putting me down as your crush say?"

"I was just curious as to what it was." I trying defending myself as best as I could. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Or curiosity outed the Elena." He said while smirking and leaned against the counter I was just sitting at. "Please explain what was going through your mind when you wrote... " He trailed off and I watched him show a very crumpled piece of paper. "...I'd be lying if I said I didn't also love him." I patted my pockets quickly, realizing he stole the note.

"You took those words out of content! And how'd you get that?" I was completely bewildered.

"I'm a vampire!" He said while throwing his hands in the air and give me a 'duh' look.

"Give it back!" I stepped forward and my hands dashed out to grab onto the paper but right when my fingertips finally grazed across it, Damon's hand suddenly shot up in the air. I jumped up a couple of times trying to get it as he held it above his head.

I became well aware that Damon's eyes were glued to me as I jumped repeatedly, just almost getting a hold of the paper. Every time I jumped I came in contact with Damon's chest and when I was back down to my feet we were was only centimeters apart.

"Please Damon." I tried going a different route. I gave the puppy dog eyes and blinked while pouting. He shouldn't be able to resist me. I saw something flash through him and a look of almost defeat crossed his face. I felt my heart thump as his hand slowly came down it it looked like he was going to give me the paper. Right when I thought he finally gave in his hand suddenly disappeared and I looked at where it was in shock. With his vampire speed he moved his arm so quickly that I had no idea where the paper was now. I glared at Damon as his typical smirk was plastered on his face.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" He said while chuckling a little.

"I just thought you cared about me." I said while turning around and trying to force my eyes to water. I had to milk to this. When I felt my eyes water up, I knew I should become an actress. " I ju-just-" I faked stuttered and hoped that maybe I was hitting a weak spot. "I just thought we were closer than that." I put my head in my hands still facing away from Damon and tried out a fake sob. I didn't try it again. Too much Elena.

"Elena." He said softly and was suddenly pressed up against my back. "You never were an actress." He whispered in my ear and it took me seconds to get rid of the tingles and realize, I wasn't fooling him.

"Just give me the damn paper!" I shouted while turning around and completely letting my act slip. He was full on laughing at me which if I wasn't so mad I would of been shocked. I've never heard Damon laugh. I've heard him chuckle and snicker but never actually laugh. Actual giggles. He backed up from me while still laughing when he saw I was about to attack him and somehow get that paper like my life depended on it. In a way it sort of did. I rushed forward and was about to pound on his arm till he gave it to me but froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Elena? I'm back!" Stefan called throughout the house and I knew he was in the parlor. My head shot back to Damon to see his mischievous grin back on his face.

"Ohhhhh." He said with a throaty chuckle. "Stefannnn!" Damon quickly turned around and was walking out the kitchen when I reacted.

"No!" I lunged towards Damon, jumping right onto his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "No! No! No!" I said while wrapping my body around him. I knew he was shocked that I went to such extremes as I felt him stumble.

"Really Elena?" He said while trying to shake me off. I held my grip on him tight, prepared for whatever dirty trick he tried to play. He tried really hard to shake me off but I knew he was getting dizzy from going in circles when he kept losing his balance. My legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as my hands were reached out trying to get a grasp onto the paper that was literately a couple inches from my grasp. I wasn't paying attention to Damon as he stumbled into the living room, still trying to somehow loosen my grip. "Gilbert, you won't win this."

"Yes I will, Salvatore." My voice was a little strained as I was stretching my arm out so far and was loosing my breath. Damon and I both froze as we heard someone clear their throat. Our heads both shot up to the same spot and saw Stefan looking at us with a big 'WTF' expression.

"Hey baby brother!" Damon's voice was high and he sounded out of breath. It was odd for him.

"What are you guys doing?" Stefan said while looking between us clearly confused and dumbstruck. "We are..." Damon trailed off and I had to finish.

"Playing a game?" It sounded more like a question.

"Yes a game." Damon coughed clearing his throat and the normal Damon came back. "It was a game that Jeremy and Elena did when they were younger." He sounded so much more confident now and I was extremely curious as to where he was taking this lie. "The would fight over a piece of paper and whoever got the paper didn't have to do dishes.

"Yea, you know tradition." I added while I still was hanging from Damon.

"Okay.,.." Stefan said a little hesitant and I realized I should let go off Damon.

"She just couldn't keep her hands off me. You should consider a leash Stefan because her attacking me like this could become a problem." I made a sound of disgust and let go of Damon and fell back down to earth.

"Well, come on Elena. Caroline wanted me to come get you and go to the grill." Stefan's hand came out and wrapped around mine while dragging me to the door. My eyes were clued to the paper that was in Damon's hand. When my eyes floated up to Damon he had a huge grin on his face and he waved goodbye.

_**AN: So if you read my other stories I just wanted to say I'm trying to get the chapters out. I already wrote them in my head and for some reason whenever I do that it's not as fun to actually type them out so I have no motivation to write them but I'm going to try. Whenever this gets updated just know I'm struggling but trying to push out my chapters.**_

_**Review!**_


	3. No one see's me, like you do

_**Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are  
But you cant keep running away from what youre trying to find  
Well I've seen you and those things you do  
And the way you hide  
That shadow can't be good for you  
Your dark defines your light**_

_**-Time and time again -Chronic Future**_

"This can all just go away if you do three things for me." Damon said while scooting right next to me. I came to the Grill to get out of my house and get out of my head when of course, Mr. Problem himself appeared. I should have known the only place in town with alcohol would be the only place in town Damon likes to spend his time.

"I'm not doing anything for you." I said while acting like him just inviting himself to my table and taking the seat next to me instead of across from me, didn't bother me. When in reality I just wanted to hide from him. I was still extraordinarily embarrassed by this whole ordeal and of course Damon would never let it go.

"I think you will. To say the least I'm threatening to blackmail you."

"You don't threaten to blackmail, you just blackmail."

"It's all the same to me." He said while rolling his eyes. "But back to the point. I want you to do three things for me and then I'll give you this back." He pulled out the crinkled piece of paper. I already knew what it was and I wasn't prepared to call his bluff for the whole blackmail thing.

"One thing."

"Three." He said still persistent on it.

"Two."

"Deal." He said while holding out his hand. We shook on it and I realized I might as well have just signed my soul over to the devil.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" He finally moved over to the opposite side of the booth and folded his hands in front of him in a very proper way. His eyes showed he was clearly amused but he was trying to be serious. "Let me guess you are going to say something like 'I'll let this go if you kiss me' or something like that."

"Actually, no." He said, taken completely off guard. "But now that you've brought that to my attention..."

"No." I said shooting down the idea before he could think it through.

"I like it. And obviously you thought about it so you must kind of like it as well." He gave me a mischievous grin and all I could think was how I kept inserting my foot directly into my mouth. I should just learn to keep it closed. "Okay, so clearly that is going to be one of the things you have to do and then-"

"Damon." I whined while cutting him off. This wasn't fair.

"Just hold on, what I want from you isn't that bad." I watched him unfold the piece of paper and hand it over to me. "I want you to say exactly what you wrote to me."

"What?" The only reason why he wanted me to do this was because it was completely demeaning to me. Damon was never supposed to read those words, let alone hear them. "Don't make me do this."

"I am tired of you giving me those puppy dog eyes and expecting me to just go mush under them."

"Are you saying their hard to resist?"

"Very. But it's different this time. I want something simple. I do everything I possibly can for you, you can do this one little thing."

"Now who is the one playing the guilt trip." I sighed while grabbing the paper, already accepting it. "Fine, lets get this over with." I scanned the paper and found exactly what Damon wanted me to say and I felt my stomach flip a couple of times. These were my words and my feelings, so why was I so hesitant to repeat them? The information was already out there. Maybe it made it more real, more emotionally attached then I thought just a few words had. I glanced up at Damon to see a small smile and a look of anticipation on his face. It was actually kind of cute. "I'm renegotiating."

"What?" He said clearly disappointed those were the words coming out of my mouth instead of the ones he's been waiting for.

"I want one thing as well."

"That's not part of the deal."

"It is now. I'll agree to kiss you. For your second thing I'll kiss you, only if I can have you do one thing for me."

"Okay." He said quickly. I could see it in his eyes the moment I said I'd kiss him, he would agree to anything I wanted. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done." I held out the paper and cleared my throat, only a little over dramatic. "The reason why I am fond of you is because you are the most passionate person I know. I honestly mean that Damon." I said, not caring if that wasn't exactly what I was supposed to be saying. "It's true that your eyes reflect all your knowledge and especially your pain. It's also true that you try your hardest to mask it but I'm on to you. It's actually kind of tragic."

"This wasn't what I was expecting or wanted." He said while obviously being slightly annoyed.

"Just shut up." I said only half joking. "You know how special you are, I don't think you need to be told twice, but you are. And you do act like you're the shit when we both know that when no one is looking you're actually pretty annoyed with yourself. Even when you think no one notices, I do. It is inspiring that you that you know every little detail about yourself, every little flaw and perfect feature..." I gave a small smile after that. "But you still don't care. I can't help the smile that appears on my face whenever you are around, especially when I just want to slap you, it's crazy, really." I acted like this was the last thing I was going to say, hoping he wouldn't make me finish it.

"Go on." He said clearly not letting me slip.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you." That was it. That was the point where this silly little game between us got way more real. It was too much. It didn't fit but was so simple. It shouldn't be so simple to tell him that I love him, even if it wasn't intended to be in a romantic way. When I wrote the words I intended them to be more like a friendship love. The way I love Matt. But now... "Is it getting hot in here?" I said while fanning myself which made him start to laugh at me.

"Now was that so hard?" He said completely ignoring the sudden shift in mood.

"Not really." I said ignoring the weird feeling in the put of my stomach. I pushed it down and pretended the feeling didn't exist. "My turn."

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"Same thing." His eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, you should have seen this coming."

"Okay, as long as I get my second thing. What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Just what you would have put concerning me on that stupid website." I sat back, ready to listen to him, but nothing came out of his mouth. What if he had nothing to say?

"I would say...The reason why I like Elena is because..." He gave me a pointed look and stressed the word like, that he was actually able to say instead of taking the cheap way out. "She's stronger than your average girl, it's almost scary. She doesn't put up with my shit and when she talks I actually listen. She thinks she is right always, even when she is wrong. And even though most of the stuff she does drives me crazy I can't help but think how cute it is when she annoys me. She stands up for what she believes in and puts everyone before herself. That is why I love Elena Gilbert. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore." Damon was never supposed to be so vocal. He was supposed to skim around the subject and charm his way out of it. He was supposed to say something to make me laugh. But I was far from laughing, the feeling in my stomach rose to my throat and I got the stuffy feeling that usually only comes when fighting back tears. I wasn't going to cry but I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Well this was fun but Stefan's coming over to my house in an hour so I should leave." I quickly grabbed my stuff and almost bolted out of the Grill before Damon saw I was trying to escape.

"Wait a minute." I only got my hand to graze against the door handle before Damon caught up to me and took a hold of my hand while pulling me to him. I almost collided into his chest but he pushed me back so I was leaning against the wall and we were practically chest to chest. The only thing I was actually mad about was the fact he actually had an affect on me. Why does he have to do things that are so hot like that? I mean who hasn't wanted the super hot guy to catch you before you run away and pin you against the wall in the sexiest way possible? "You didn't finish half of our deal." I gulped at his words but didn't have time to retaliate before his perfect smooth lips were placed on mine. I tried to keep from wobbling when all of a sudden everything got blurry and the outside world didn't matter. The moment he broke the kiss I nearly gasped. My hand immediately went to my lips while I looked at him with wide eyes. "We are even now." I could feel him slip something in my pocket and then he gracefully went out the Grill door leaving me there.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what just happened. I kissed Damon. In a public place where I know people. People who know Stefan. But somehow that didn't matter. The only thing I could actually concentrate on was how to make my body not feel like jello and actually move. I can't believe how much that single moment just changed everything.

_**AN: Aha thanks for all your nice reviews. I think I'm adding one more chapter and then this little fic will be done. **_

_**Review:)**_


	4. You are the one

_**I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and saw a world I wish I was in**_

_**I'll never love someone quite the way  
That I loved you**_

_**-Touched by Vast**_

I was only home for about ten minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I silently prayed it was Damon. I really wanted to talk to him. Things were so different now. I wasn't prepared though for what I saw when I opened the door. It was Stefan... and Damon. My first thoughts were if everyone was okay. Usually they only come here together if we need to talk about a life or death situation. I didn't even get a chance to invite them in because Stefan just walked through the door. I could tell something was off about him and he looked a little distressed.

"Okay, we all need to talk." He said while sitting on my couch and putting his head in his hands.

"What is going on?" I asked Damon as he stood next to me at the door.

"We've been caught. Lucky I haven't been thrown into a tree or anything yet." What was he talking about? We've been caught? If he was saying what I think he was saying then this could only end bad. We both walked into the living room and sat in different chairs.

"What's going on Stefan?"

"Elena, I need you to be honest. Did you really say those things about Damon?" Whaaaat? How'd he know any of this? My head snapped in Damon's direction with an accusing look. How could he do this? I thought we had a deal! I did everything he wanted of me!

"I didn't say anything!" Damon was immediately defensive and I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but I wanted to believe him. I really did. "He was at the Grill the whole time." Oh no no no. How could I be so stupid?

"Stefan... I did say those things." I hung my head. I didn't want Stefan to find out like this. I can't believe I so easily noticed Damon at the Grill and not Stefan.

"What exactly is going on here? Who started this all?" Stefan said and I could see all he wanted was the truth.

"She told me she liked me." Damon's cockiness didn't help anything.

"He kissed me."

"She let me."

"That's not the point." I said slightly annoyed. "Look Stefan I guess we should have been honest about what was going on but I really thought this wouldn't blow up the way it did."

"How exactly did it blow up Elena? Did he change your mind about us? "

"No Stefan." I wanted to say all the right words to make this go away but most of those words would be a lie. "He didn't change my mind. Nothing has changed. It's always been this way."

"So you've always loved him?" Woah. Who said anything about that. "You've always been aware of him, haven't you?"

"Stefan lets not do this." I said slightly under my breath.

"And you!" He turned his attention to Damon.

"You have just been waiting! Waiting for her to slip up just once and then you took advantage of it! This is all your fault!"

"It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is!" Stefan yelled looking dead set on blaming Damon for everything.

"No, it's mine. I am one the to blame." It suddenly got quite as they both stared at me. "I like Damon. There, I admit it. I basically told Damon I liked him. Then I let him kiss me. Please Stefan, just stop yelling at Damon and put the blame on me for once."

"So you are saying all of this happened because you wanted it too?" He looked so upset and I felt so guilty.

"You love him more, don't you?"

"I never said that!" I said immediately regretting this whole exchange when I saw how hurt he looked.

"You didn't need to." Stefan backed away from us, glancing in each direction. "There's been something going on for a while, hasn't there?"

"Yes." Damon and I spoke at the same time with the same flat voice. I almost felt like a child being scolded.

"Well I hope you are happy together." Stefan gave us one last dirty look before he walked out my front door. I never expected it to go this way. I should be feeling an urge to go run after Stefan but in a way I felt like I just got let off the hook. This was probably the easiest way this could have all gone. I looked back at Damon to see him staring at me. It looked like he was preparing to get yelled at and already grimacing.

"I not mad at you." I said softly. Now thinking about it, I didn't know how we could have gone back to normal after what we shared to each other. I couldn't look at Damon as my boyfriend's brother anymore. He was too special to be labeled as that and friend just wouldn't cut it.

"I don't know if you are about to slap me or hit me." Damon finally said while still having a cautious look on his face.

"I'm still deciding." I joked while stepping forward to get closer to him. "Even though I said this is my fault, I still really want to blame you."

"But you're happy about the outcome. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh really?" I gave him a doubtful look but slid my hands into his. "I don't know what the hell we are doing here." I said while looking at our joined hands. "I'm not supposed to like you..."

"Let alone, love me. I know."

"You think I love you?" I said while smiling at him. We never really got to that place but it felt natural.

"What's not to love?"

"I'm trying not to laugh in your face."

"Just admit it, Elena. You want me. You think I'm sexy. You love my charm. You love my irresistible personality. And you love that I love you."

"Okay, I'll say it. I love you. More than one really should. It's not goo for your ego."

"Oh whatever. You love my ego." He said while wrapping his arm around me. I could only imagine what I just got myself into, but I didn't mind.

_**AN: The End. I know, I know. This story was so basic but it was fun. I only wrote it to help with writers block so I'm glad some of you could enjoy it. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Review. **_


End file.
